candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Booster
A booster (sometimes known as a power-up) is an item in Candy Crush Saga (or Candy Crush) that can be used to simplify the game play. They do this in various forms. Some boosters are activated via the screen before the game starts, others can be activated during the game play, while some are used as a consolation to prevent failure and retrying. Properties There are various boosters in the game and all of them have different properties. Boosters come with a number of charges. Once you use the booster, one use is consumed. Jelly fish, coconut wheel, and lucky candy boosters may only be used in jelly, ingredient, and candy order levels respectively. Jelly fish and coconut wheel boosters may also be used in mixed levels. In-game boosters may only be used if the conditions can create any effect: for example, you cannot use the Bomb Cooler when there are no bombs, and you cannot use the Bubblegum Troll when there are no chocolate spawners. Description Game description When you put your cursor on the "Play On" icon, an inscription will show up: "Continue playing with the help of these boosters! Click to buy!". When you put your cursor on boosters that cannot be used in the level, an inscription will show up: "Can't be used in this level!". Web description Boosters are useful if you find yourself in a sticky situation. They can help you overcome challenging levels and also score more points. Boosters can be helpful if you find yourself in a pickle, or if you’re stuck on a particularly challenging level. A variety of boosters can be purchased from the Yeti Shop to help you progress through the game. How to use boosters Some boosters are activated on the pre-game screen before you enter a level. For example, the Colour Bomb booster lets you start the level with a colour bomb already placed randomly on the game board. Other boosters can be activated during gameplay. Boosters available in gameplay will be presented at the top of the screen. Select the booster you want to use/purchase to activate it. Obtaining boosters Boosters can be unlocked when you reach a certain level which will get you three free boosters of the boosters which are said to be released in that episode. The game board refers to this as "unlocking boosters". After that, you can buy more boosters if you want to use them. You can also get free boosters in various ways. You can be awarded boosters by completing usually 10 levels in some games by King.com, and refill your lives. There is one booster that is only available when a Facebook or King.com friend sends you one, namely the +3 moves booster. As of November 27, 2013, players can obtain free boosters every day from the daily booster wheel. As of April 22, 2015, some players can obtain free boosters by collecting Sugar Drops on specially marked levels. When the player completes the final level in the Dreamworld for the first time, the player receives an award equivalent to the Jackpot. Some of the events will provide boosters as rewards upon completing the objective. *In rare case if an event is glitched, there will be some boosters for making up. Owing to the rarity, almost all main walkthrough videos involve gameplay without boosters, and will give special notice if they are using boosters. Boosters on Mobile By participating certain events on the mobile version, it is possible to get boosters of normal version (with item counts) and the time-limited version. The time-limited boosters have unlimited uses before their timers run out. List of boosters ''Candy Crush'' ''Candy Crush Saga'' There are many types of boosters in the game. Some boosters are designed specifically for certain level types. Some levels have special restriction on boosters. Note1: Boosters shown in bold are available only in the Flash version, not on HTML5. Note2: Boosters shown in strikeout are no longer available on any device. Attitude on Boosters In the early days of CCS, boosters are obtained exclusively through real-life purchases or currency usually requiring real-life purchases. The only exceptions are the first three boosters received upon unlocking the booster. Nowadays, boosters can be obtained in a variety of methods, but none of them are reliable for a non-coining player to obtain large amount of boosters consistently. This is because Candy Crush Saga does not have a non-premium currency that can be constantly obtained through regular gameplay, although very meager amounts of gold can be obtained. Even though Sugar Drops can be considered as a non-premium currency, there is a cooldown period and you cannot choose which boosters you will receive. The amount and type of boosters you will receive is low and random. Furthermore, it is arguably easier to obtain boosters on Mobile than on Web through events, but unfortunately they are not synced. You will lose all your Mobile boosters when you uninstall and reinstall the game. Therefore, most players refrain from using boosters owing to their rarity, with the exception of 3 Extra Moves and Limited Time Help events. If they do, they usually use it only on the hardest levels and as a consolation from failure. They will also usually use boosters obtainable from more common methods, rather than those obtainable only through Gold. In almost all cases, they will specially notate that "boosters have been used" on walkthrough videos and scorecards. Most walkthroughs do not use boosters, and they may note it as "No boosters used," "NBU," or something similar, sometimes even in all-caps. They only consider levels completed without boosters as properly completing a level. It is possible, but rather unlikely that King will implement or update a non-premium currency or other methods to obtain boosters through regular and frequent gameplay, much like Fruit Ninja and Bejeweled. Should this happen, the player's attitudes on boosters will improve drastically, and they will no longer bother to play the game the NBU way. Trivia *Not counting +3 moves and shuffle booster, there are a total of 12 boosters with unlocking levels. *As of late a booster for the UFO has been released, though it is not yet available for everyone. *Shuffle booster was unlocked on level 43, but was not available for unknown reasons, until December 7, 2015 (web version) / v1.66 (mobile version). *Level 236 are the known level that forbids the use of the jelly fish, colour bomb, and striped & wrapped boosters at the same time. The fact of that it starts with all mystery candies on the board really does defeat the purpose of boosters. *Level 846 and Level 1055 cannot select any start boosters. *In the past, if you clicked the booster and there were 0 moves left, it would waste the booster since the "Game Over" screen took over. **As of now, the booster buttons will fade out (web) / not response (mobile) if something is in process. *If you play and unlock boosters on another platform and then connect to Facebook, the boosters will be unlocked the next time you play on Facebook. *On mobile, starter boosters will not be consumed as long as you don't make a move, even if the booster candy is triggered during initial cascades. *Sometimes in mobile versions, before starting a reality level, the boosters will not be visible before entering a level. Instead, after entering a level, the "starter boosters" (Colour Bomb, Striped & Wrapped, etc.) will be shown below. Each time you tap a booster, it is added to the board. You can use as many boosters in this fashion, and use more than one of the same boosters (like starting the level with two colour bombs). This starter screen ends once you press the "Play" button or make a valid move. If a booster is not available in this level (like level 236), it will not be displayed. This always occur in Cake Climb and its variants. **In this case, starting boosters will be consumed even if no move is done. **In rare case it may happen before playing a time level. In this case, you can only start the level by tapping "Play" button, and you still cannot quit without losing a life. *In an update around March 2017 on mobile, when going to the level start screen, the game will suggest a recommended booster. *Upon the release of Watermelon Waves on Web, the extra time booster was removed. * As of January 2017, new Boosters were automatically started. This is called Morts Helmet also known as Spaceship. Every time you start the level, a colour bomb will be the first thing, then the boosters will gradually build up. It only accoutres if you pass a level. * Switching two of the exact same candy with a Free Switch wastes the Free Switch. Video Category:Elements Category:Lists